An Ever Changing World
by treadingfantasy
Summary: Short story. Harry returns to Britain after being gone for seven years after the fall of Voldemort. He is surprised by the changes he sees. AU after HBP
1. A not so triumphant return

Standard disclaimers about how I don't own Harry Potter apply. AU after Half Blood Prince.

* * *

Diagon Alley. The years and war had done nothing to slow the bustle of the wizarding shopping district. Children still ran about running from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Teenagers who appeared to be Quidditch players at Hogwarts eyed the newest broom in the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies. Stepping out from the magic entrance to the alley from The Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter revealed in the normalcy of a favorite of his youth.

His first order of business was to head to Gringotts to withdraw money from his vault. His newly purchased flat was rather sparse and lonely. Thinking that a walk down memory lane would ease his boredom, Harry returned to his first memory of the Wizarding world.

The walk to Gringotts brought back pleasant memories to the green-eyed man. Ignoring the pang he felt in his heart with memories of his first companion there, Harry trudged on to the wizarding bank.

The goblin beckoned him to come forward.

"What's your business here?" the goblin asked.

Harry cleared his throat. "I'd like to make a withdrawal from my vault."

"Key, please." The goblin held his hand out expectantly.

Harry fished the key out of his pocket and handed it to the goblin. He then followed the goblin to the cart that would take him to the vault that held his inheritance from his parents. He closed his eyes during the ride, remembering the thrill of his first ride in it with Hagrid.

"Here we are," the goblin said as the cart came to a sudden stop.

The goblin handed Harry the key so that Harry could open his vault. Opening his vault, he noticed it being fuller than the last time he had seen it. He hadn't realized the bounty on Voldemort's head had been more than half of his previous wealth. Snatching up a couple of handfuls of Galleons and Sickles and placing them in his moneybag, Harry closed his vault and nodded for the goblin to return him to the surface.

He left Gringotts pondering where his first stop should be. He looked down at his attire and noticed he hadn't bought new robes since before the fall of the Dark Lord.

"Madame Malkin's it is then," he said under his breath.

He headed back towards the robe shop. Thankfully the store was rather empty despite the masses outside. He feared he couldn't hold his glamour much longer and a small break would allow him to finish his shopping without being mobbed.

"May I help you, sir?" the sales witch asked him.

"Er, yeah. I need some robes just for daily wear. Enough for at least a week," he said, looking around the store nervously.

The sales witch pointed to some racks towards the back of the store.

"I trust you know where the changing rooms are?" Harry nodded. "I will ring you up whenever you are ready." The witch returned to her previous chore of charming a few of the dress robes to twinkle.

Harry strode over to the racks and looked at the selection. He was never one to worry about how fashionable his robes were. Picking the first seven robes on the rack, he headed to the dressing room. Once in there, he dropped the charm masking his identity.

He sat on the bench that was provided in the room and let out a sigh. He had enjoyed the anonymity America had brought him. No one stopped and bowed to him in public. Women didn't fall at his feet because of his fame. But with all its promises of a normal life, it wasn't home.

He recasted the glamour and left the dressing room without bothering to try on the robes. He carried them to the counter and let the witch calculate his total. He handed her a handful the amount. He turned around to come face to face with Neville Longbottom.

"Excuse me," Harry said with the American accent he had adopted to fit in more during his stay there.

Neville gave a nervous smile to Harry.

"It's no worry," he said. He looked to the sales witch. "Is Ginny still here?"

The witch shook her head. "She left ten minutes ago. Said she wanted to show up at her appointment a few minutes early. She told me to tell you to meet her over at St. Mungo's."

"Thanks Margaret." He turned to Harry. "Sorry again mate for nearly running you over."

Harry nodded and left the store before Neville could say anything else to him. Thankfully Neville seemed more interested in finding Ginny, Weasley he assumed. He had been thinking when she was almost Ginny Potter when he knocked over a woman coming out of Flourish and Bott's. Books scattered around the alley as a result of the collision. Harry quickly retrieved the books for the visibly pregnant woman. He had been about to hand the books to the woman when he caught the sight of familiar bushy brown hair.

"Hermione?" he asked in a near whisper.

The woman eyed him suspiciously. "I beg your pardon?"

"I just thought you might have been Hermione Granger," he said, embarrassed.

Harry watched as the woman gave him a funny look.

"I haven't been Hermione Granger in nearly three years. It was the news of the year in the Daily Prophet," she said, taking her books from Harry.

"Hermione, it's me, Harry," he said in a low voice, so as not to be overheard.

Hermione's face went pale. "Why?"

Harry look confused that the question. "Why what?"

"Why leave? Why then? It's been seven years since the downfall of Voldemort and your disappearance. Albus told us to just give you time. Was seven years enough for you?" she yelled at him with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't realize who hurt you were by my leaving."

"You didn't realize that? Harry, I had just lost my first love to an evil megalomaniac and the next day I found out that the person I loved and looked at as a brother had left me too. You knew I had no other family but you and Ron since the attack on my parent's home." She let out a sob. "I dealt with it all on my own; the heartache, the sudden fame, and the trials afterwards. Why Harry, why?"

Harry stood with his mouth agape. He hadn't realized he had pained his best friend.

"Hermione, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, that's the thing, isn't it? You didn't think. You never were one to use your brain and think about all the consequences of your actions. You didn't think about what the rest of us had to face. I can't believe how everyone thinks you are courageous. All I see is a coward in front of me," Hermione spat out.

Harry looked down at the ground. He hadn't realized the hurt and betrayal his sudden departure had caused. He opened his mouth to apologize again when a figure in billowing black robes came to them.

"Hermione, there you are. I have been looking all over for you," Severus Snape said to the crying pregnant woman. "Did you find everything you needed?"

Harry's jaw went slack at the familiarity between his former teacher and best friend. Hermione looked up at Snape with a tear streaked face.

Severus's face turned to that of worry. "Hermione, what happened?" He looked at Harry, whom he still had not recognized do to the intact glamour. "What did you say to my wife?"

"Wife?" Harry asked in complete shock. "Hermione you bloody went and married Snape of all people?"

Severus sneered, recognizing the voice of the man.

"Potter. I should have gathered you wouldn't have the tact and decency to reacquaint yourself properly. Subtlety was never your strong suit."


	2. Searching for atonement

"How could you Hermione?" came Harry's outburst.

The small witch stepped away from her husband.

"How could I? After all your misgivings you have the gall to as how could I marry a man you obviously know nothing about? Before throwing stones, take a long look in what type of house you live in." Hermione wiped her nose with a handkerchief she pulled from a pocket. Harry didn't miss the H.J.S embroidered on it.

Harry sighed. "I knew you wouldn't understand. I was the reason why so many died. I'm the reason Ron died." He saw Hermione stiffen at the mention of Ron Weasley. "I couldn't take the guilt."

"How touching, Potter. The nobility of it all is admirable. However, the Dark Lord would have killed all those who died regardless if you existed or not," came Snape's sarcastic reply.

Snape wrapped an arm around his wife and began to lead her back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh and Potter?" Snape turned around to ask. "Since you will no doubt wish to explain yourself more to my wife, do not do so until you are ready to atone for your sins. I wouldn't want to disappoint Albus and Minerva by your touching reunion marred with a trip to St. Mungo's."

Harry stood rooted to the spot he stood as he watched the two fade into the crowd. He hadn't realized the crowd that had surrounded him.

One little girl looked up at him. "Is it really you, Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded and walked numbly towards the way to Muggle London. He ignored the whispers and onlookers as he passed them. He knew by tomorrow all of Great Britain would know he had returned to England.

* * *

"Harry, my boy. How wonderful to see you again," said the cheery voice of Albus Dumbledore. "You have been sorely missed these last seven years."

Harry shook the hand of his former headmaster. "I would have never guessed by the reception Hermione gave me."

Albus took off his glasses and pinched his nose.

"Oh dear, I was afraid of that particular reunion. Were you informed of her current life?"

"Somewhat. Even before I recognized her I had noticed the pregnancy. Snape let it known she was his wife," Harry told him. "Other than that, I don't know anything."

"I will let you in on a few more details of their relationship, but I wish to leave some of it unknown to you. Think of it as encouragement for you to seek her out and mend your broken friendship. Is this acceptable to you?"

Harry nodded.

"Very well then. After you left, things became more chaotic for the Order and especially Hermione. With the unfortunate demise of Mr. Weasley and your sudden disappearance, all focus was placed on Hermione. The Daily Prophet hounded her so horribly, she came to Minerva for some help. With the help of Minerva and myself, we had her hired on temporarily to help the heads of each house teach class while they dealt with students and their lives after the war. Hermione had no family elsewhere and Minerva thought a bit of normalcy and familiarity would do her some good. I was inclined to agree with her.

"I am not privy to the details of how their attachment occurred, but Severus was far less harsh with her than I had expected. I had given him warning of not to be callous towards Hermione but I had not expected a friendship to form between the two. It started out rather casually. Severus began to ask Hermione to brew some of the potions for the infirmary to help ease his burden and it took off from there. She stayed on for one school year.

"The next year, I would catch the rare word about Hermione. She had taken to freelancing as to avoid the Prophet and the fan club she had seemed to accumulate. I had learned later Severus was still in touch with Hermione, but he never made mention of her to me. It wasn't until three years after the war I saw her again."

Harry waited, expecting to hear more of the story. He searched the Headmaster's eyes and found the sadness that laid in them of the memory.

"Perhaps you would like to see our short reunion? That is if you don't mind the Pensieve. It is a story best seen rather than told," Albus said, extracting the memory from his head.

"As you wish, Albus," Harry said with a nod.

He stepped towards the Pensieve and found himself thrown into the memory.

Harry picked himself off the floor and brushed himself off. He couldn't tell the exact day, but guessed it was around early summer. The grounds of Hogwarts had been transformed into a ceremony. Reading the banner, he realized they were memorializing the casualties of the War.

"And to those of us who are amongst the living, be strong. Continue living your lives as a commemoration to those who died. For without them, we wouldn't have the chance." Hermione stood back from the podium and waited for the applause to die down before taking her seat.

Harry didn't miss the fact she sat next to Snape rather closely. By all appearances, they appeared to be a couple. He watched as the world swirled and he suddenly found himself at The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade.

"What a wonderful speech, Hermione," said Minerva.

"Yes, yes it really was lovely. You have done right by those who are no longer with us," agreed Filius Flitwick.

Hermione blushed and went to push an errant curl from her face when Harry noticed the ring on her finger. Apparently, so did everyone else at the table.

Minerva was the first to speak. "Who is the lucky man?"

"I am," came the gruff reply of the dour Potions Master.

Harry looked at the occupants of the table. He noticed the most surprised look coming from Dumbledore himself.

"Well this is a surprise." Harry couldn't tell who had said it before he found himself back in the Headmaster's office.

"No one knew?" Harry asked.

Albus shook his head. "No. It seems with as much publicity they had both received after the war, they wanted a quiet relationship."

"What about their wedding?" Harry asked.

"Ah, well that's the part of the story I'd rather you ask her yourself. Just remember Harry, it was a hard blow for her to lose both yourself and Ronald," Albus said somberly.

"Snape said I had to atone for my sins before her. After hearing this, I'm not quite sure I'm ready to. I was foolish and only thinking of myself." Harry buried his head into his hands.

Albus picked up a lemon drop from the bowl and popped it into his mouth.

"Admitting it to yourself is the first step, Harry. I do believe Hermione reacted the way she did because of how you came upon her, rather than your return itself."

Harry looked at Albus like he was looking at him for the first time. "You never were this straightforward to me before Voldemort's fall."

"I too, Harry, have had sins to atone for."


	3. Forgiven, but not forgotten

Harry awoke to someone knocking on his door. He rolled over and glanced at the alarm clock on his nightstand. Despite being a wizard, he had found some Muggle devices easier. Ten in the morning; it wasn't as early as he thought it was. Sitting up, he stretched and reached for his glasses he kept next to the clock. He made his way to the door and found Neville Longbottom on the other side of it.

"I had heard you were back and thought you'd like to hear some things from me rather than from rumors," Neville explained, twisting the hem of his robes in his hands.

"Come in. I'm sure I probably have a lot to explain for myself," Harry said, gesturing for the man to sit on the threadbare couch that sat in the stark living room. "Would you like tea or anything?"

"No, thank you. I just would rather tell you what I came here for before I lose the nerve to do so," said Neville as he sat down on the lumpy couch.

"After you left, Ginny was heartbroken. You know she always loved you. She blamed herself for you leaving. Of course it was nonsense. I don't understand why she thought losing the baby would cause you to leave," Neville said not meeting Harry's eyes.

"Baby?" breathed Harry.

"She didn't tell you? She had found out right before the battle. The curse that Malfoy hit her with caused her to miscarry hours after the battle ended. The Healers did everything they could, but it completely ruined her ability to ever have children. Ginny got so bad, Molly and Arthur had considered letting her live with some distant cousin in Germany so she could recover without the constant memories of you. Thankfully Hermione seemed to drag her out of the deep hole of depression."

Harry sat horror stricken. "I lost my child and I didn't even know. I was so worried about myself that I lost everything I ever wanted. She doesn't hold a grudge against me at all does she?"

Neville shook his head. "Not anymore. It took her years afterwards to forgive you. She started an orphanage through St. Mungo's six months after the miscarriage for war orphans. It seems to have given her peace to help them. To keep costs down, she works at Madame Malkin's part-time for free in exchange for Madame Malkin donating school robes for all the children."

"I take it you two are… involved?" asked Harry with a slight hesitation.

Neville looked nervous. "Well this is the part I was worried about telling you. Ginny and I married just last year."

"Are you happy together?"

"Very," Neville said with a nod.

"Then I am happy for you. The both of you. I have no one but myself to blame for any regrets I may have," Harry said with a sad smile.

Neville looked relieved. "I, uh, wanted to tell you in person. I thought it only right that it come from me. I wouldn't dream of asking Ginny to tell you."

"You definitely deserved to be in Gryffindor, Neville. I hope I'll see you around?"

"I don't know, Harry. I don't think it would be right for you to be around Ginny for awhile. She's still trying to get used to the idea of you back in England, let alone even seeing you."

"I understand, even if I don't like it. Goodbye, Neville," said Harry as he walked Neville to the door.

"Goodbye, Harry."

* * *

Two more weeks passed until Harry had found himself ready to seek forgiveness of the person he thought of as a sister. He had begun to realize how much his leaving had hurt everyone. Instead of doing them a favor like he had thought, he had done the opposite. He had arranged to meet Hermione at The Leaky Cauldron.

He found her there alone. He was surprised Snape hadn't taken it upon himself to be there despite Hermione's insistence she do it alone. It had reminded Harry that he didn't really know the people he loved most anymore.

"Hi, Hermione," Harry said as he sat down at the table.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, not meeting his face.

"I wanted to tell you how truly sorry I am for all the pain I caused you. I was a fool and I deserve the consequences of my actions. All of them," Harry said, rushed.

"I suppose I should tell you what happened in the seven years you've been gone. I think if you heard all of it, you will understand while though I forgive you, Harry, I cannot forget. Our friendship has been broken beyond repair. Things won't be like they were before you left," Hermione said with a finality that made Harry know there was no way around it.

"Having your forgiveness is enough for me, Hermione."

"I guess I should start at the beginning," began Hermione. "I know Albus told you I was helping the heads of house teach some of their classes so they could deal with the students who were deeply affected by the war. I appreciated that. It gave me a purpose after the war. I wasn't Hermione Granger on a pedestal. I became closest with Severus because he didn't take pity upon me.

"I suppose that's one of the other reasons I jumped at the opportunity. I knew with Severus, I wouldn't get the sad looks and fake sympathy that I had gotten from everyone else. He made me feel normal again. He kept me grounded and I gave him the companionship he sought in someone who knew what it was like to lose everything. It didn't develop into something more until I left Hogwarts after that year. I started doing freelance Arithmancy work from home. It became quite lucrative and I didn't have to face the pity and the pressure from the Prophet.

"We kept correspondence after I left. Once a month, he would stop by with some take out from a Muggle place and we would sit up all night debating about whatever new policy the Ministry had come up with. After the fourth visit, he fell asleep in my flat. It was then I noticed that I had developed feelings beyond friendship for him. Of course, it took me months to act upon them with the constant thought that I was betraying Ron."

"I don't think Ron would have minded you getting on your life after him. I do think he'd be rather put out by the fact that you moved on with Snape," Harry said with a slight smile.

He thought he caught the ghost of a smile on Hermione's lips before she continued.

"It wasn't until I was helping Ginny with a fundraiser for the orphanage that I decided to tell him. I kept telling Ginny how we had to move on and let the past help us grow. However, I realized I wasn't allowing myself to do that.

"I'll never forget that day. He had come over with curry and we had been talking about the fundraiser that he leaned over and kissed me. He felt horrible about it, thinking I wasn't over Ron and didn't have feelings for him. He kept babbling until I shut him up with a kiss.

"He asked me to marry him a week before the memorial dedication. I had opened my speech after asking him to revise it to find the ring. I was shocked. I hadn't imagined much of a life after the fall of Voldemort until then. It gave me hope."

Harry noticed Hermione's eyes starting to mist over and handed her his napkin.

"Thank you, Harry. We had a small wedding. After being in the spotlight for so long, we wanted it to be personal. He left Hogwarts soon afterwards, revising the textbooks on Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. He still occasionally makes Poppy potions for half the price anyone else would. However, you coming back shook things up. It reminded me of everything I struggled with to get to where I am. Ginny is worse for wear though."

"Neville told me about what happened. I never knew," Harry said quietly.

"It's not that we don't want you back, Harry. It's just that a lot of people are going to have to get used to having you back in their lives, including me. Even though whatever relationship we had before is just a memory now, I thought it right for you to know what happened in the last seven years," said Hermione.

Harry nodded. "And I thank you for that. Perhaps one day you can at least call me a friend once again."

Hermione shook her head. "As much as I want to tell you it's a possibility, Harry, I cannot."

Harry thought about pleading his case, but wisely bit his tongue. He just nodded and turned to see Snape walking in.

"Are you finished, my dear? I'm afraid we have to return home soon so I can finish that Pepper-Up for Poppy," Severus asked as he placed a light kiss on the top of his wife's head.

Hermione nodded. "We are finished here." She got up to leave. It looked rather awkward to Harry because of Hermione's rounded stomach.

Hermione looked over to her friend. "Remember Harry, it's an ever changing world and we are constantly fighting to keep up with it. I hope one day, you catch up with the rest of us."

* * *

And there lies the end. My other stories are on sort of a hiatus. I had a family emergency a couple months ago that took me away for about a month and since coming back, I've been fairly busy. This was sort of an icebreaker so I can start again on those stories.


End file.
